


Easy As

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Numbers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Edging, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Introduction to D/s, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Soft Dom Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: He wonders at how long Shouyou has been watching him and trying to figure him out, thinks about the first time Shouyou said, “Do whatever you want,” and how it turned into, “Whatever it is. I wanna try it. I wanna try it with you.”Bokuto remembers letting him down from the counter, the both of them sluggish after coming, and cupping Shouyou’s face before his little boyfriend said it. And when Shouyou said it, he remembers that zinging-hot something in his chest.Whatever it is. I wanna try it with you.





	Easy As

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh so I've been DYING to write edging since a billion years ago (since I started writing the last fic in this series), so please enjoy NSFW November, Day 11 with BokuHina in this very specific AU where these two are head over heels for each other and are figuring out their stuff with enthusiasm and LOTS of orgasms. ;D
> 
> Other notes: 1) You should probably read the other stories in the Numbers series to get an idea of what's happening, since this has very little exposition. 2) This series is also where I explore how (or not how) to write non-linear stories, so if you think everything is backwards that's on purpose! (Not to say it's particularly effective but I'm having fun with it.)

“Say it for me?” Bokuto asks as he leans lazily in his hand and grins. Shouyou, still in one of Bokuto’s old practice jerseys from college, the neck pulled loose to reveal a _lot_ of shoulder and the love bites fading along it, looks up at him with a mouth full of rice and egg. There’s a piece of rice stuck to the corner of his round cheek full of food. He looks like the most perfect chipmunk in the world. Even more perfect when he realizes what Bokuto’s asking and blushes bright red. Bokuto grins bright. “Again?”

Shouyou swallows and gives him a shy, grumpy look. “It’s no fair if I’m the only one who ever says it, Koutarou.”

Bokuto sits up a little, thinks about that as he takes a gulp of coffee. The sunlight streams in from his little window in his little apartment that he doesn’t _share_ with Shouyou, technically, since his boyfriend is still in college and has to live in a dorm until next term, but feels like they’ve been living together for years with the way Shouyou sits so nicely across from him at his tiny kitchenette bar. Shouyou leans into the counter and sniffs, like he’s said his peace, and gobbles down the rest of his breakfast with relish.

“I guess I’ve never said it to you,” Bokuto muses. He watches Shouyou pause in chewing for a moment. “But you gotta know I think it all the time.”

“Really?”

Shouyou’s done with being grumpy – it never takes long – and turns in the barstool to blink eagerly at him. He sets down his bowl clumsily, and it clatters a little on the countertop.

“Yeah, when we’re shopping, or when I watch your games. When I make you try weird food. Sometimes when I drive you home and you pick terrible music to sing to. When you get drunk. When we got tested together and you wanted bought us omamori for good luck. When you always fall asleep ten minutes into a movie you pick out. When you buy flowers or get me something silly on the way home. When you let me do things to you and you listen so good, and look so sexy for me.”

At that, Shouyou’s eyes go a little hazy, remembering their first real session last night. Bokuto watches it play out on his face and in his posture. How the aches and the visceral memories flit through his head is obvious, because his toes curl, his knees knock into each other, shoulders inching toward his ears as he tries to hide a shiver.

“I’ve been thinking it, I guess… Since like, the first night I took you home, probably.”

Shouyou’s shoulders fall as he perks up. “Koutarou, that was like, the second we _met!”_ he shouts, and it’s a joy to hear.

Bokuto laughs. “Yeah, so?”

“So – that’s –” Shouyou splutters. “That’s too much!”

“Yeah I know, but you’re just _like that_ for me.”

“Like that.”

“Yeah, little ace, like that.”

‘Like that’ is an understatement, Bokuto decides. He thinks of how eager Shouyou is to please him, how eager he is to shower affections over Bokuto whatever his mood, how eager he is to make a comfortable little spot in Bokuto’s life and stay there.

He thinks of how Shouyou nodded excitedly when Bokuto told him what he’s been thinking about for a long time, what he fantasizes about when he has Shouyou all to himself and can imagine how easily Shouyou would follow his lead, even if Bokuto took him somewhere not so easy in their relationship. He remembers Shouyou _prompting_ him – the surprisingly observant little ace – the other weekend after they’d barely made it through the door before Shouyou was grabbing him by the tie and jumping onto the kitchen counter so Bokuto could fuck his never-ending energy out of him for a while, encouraging him to shove him this way and that, hold his wrists or his hair and bend him into whatever position suited Bokuto best.

He remembers Shouyou quietly trying to hold back as long as Bokuto, until Bokuto moaned, “Come for me, Shou – ungh, c’mon.”

He wonders at how long Shouyou has been watching him and trying to figure him out, thinks about the first time Shouyou said, “Do whatever you want,” and how it turned into “Whatever it is. I wanna try it. I wanna try it with you.”

Bokuto remembers letting him down from the counter, the both of them sluggish after coming, and cupping Shouyou’s face before his little boyfriend said it. And _when_ Shouyou said it, he remembers that zinging-hot something in his chest.

_Whatever it is. I wanna try it with you._

Shouyou shoves his bowl away and ruffles his own hair when Bokuto has been thinking too long. Bokuto wants to haul him over his shoulder and walk him straight back to bed, but there’s things to do today. Unfortunately.

“Well…. Let me hear it, then!” he snaps. “You’re obviously holding out on me!”

Snickering, Bokuto slides a hand over Shouyou’s bare knee, leans in and deposits a kiss to Shouyou’s eyebrow, then his lips before he thumbs away the little piece of rice. Just for fun, he moves back in and kisses him slow and deep. Then, he leans back to look into Shouyou’s big brown eyes.

“I love you,” Bokuto says.

Shouyou’s breath hitches as he stares up at him, lip wobbling as he flushes all over but never, ever ducks his head.

“I love you, Shouyou,” Bokuto says again, because it was surprisingly easy to say it, and because he wants to hear it one more time to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

As if on cue, Shouyou wails and leaps into his arms, and they hold each other until they have to get ready for the day.

++++++

“What do you say?” Bokuto asks, and is rewarded with yet another loud, drawn out wail. A strangled, desperate sort of music that squeezes from Shouyou’s throat as he knocks his head back again. His body curves deep against his restraints behind Bokuto’s desk chair, the soft ties cutting pink marks into his wrists. His knees are so far apart he’s completely revealed, on offer and blooming like a burst-open flower.

“God, Kouuuu-nnnngh _fuck_ …”

“What. Do you say?”

“Please!” Shouyou cries, and there’s a sob in his voice. It pains Bokuto, but it also makes his blood thrum under his skin because the wispy ache of Shouyou voice makes it sound like he’s the only person in the world right now. Please means ‘I’ve given you my all, and I want you to take more.’ Please means ‘I trust you.’ Please means everything. “Let me come, let me – please, please, lemme cuh –”

“Not yet, little ace, not yet,” Bokuto says, low. He pumps his lube-slick hand over Shouyou’s angry cock until his body curves again and he lifts off the chair on his tip-toes to keep himself from tumbling over the edge. After a final squeeze up to the tip of Shouyou’s cock he lifts his hand away and reaches to pump more lube into his palm.

Shouyou’s head rolls like a top until he can look Bokuto in the eye.

“You’re doing so good, Shou,” Bokuto murmurs, knowing his face is flushed with the power and trust he’s been given, and how not _once_ has Shouyou seemed to want to quit and safeword out. His face is wet and ruddy with sweat dripping down from his hair as his body slowly sinks back down into the chair. Chest heaving, cock bobbing and thick with blood, balls tight against him. He’s shiny all over with perspiration. He looks heavenly.

“Not yet, not yet,” Bokuto repeats, almost to himself, because even with all the endorphins racing through him he still wants to untie his little boyfriend and wrap him up in his lap. There are so many things he’d like to do, but _now_ is the one at the top of his list.

Within a few moments Bokuto returns to put his hands on Shouyou, and he’s changed his mind again, since tickling, barely-there touches make Shouyou choke on his own gasps, going completely non-verbal for a long few moments as his body twitches, tries to move away so he can stave off his orgasm.

Soft and teasing have always made Shouyou lose his mind in a very specific way, in the way that control makes Bokuto’s heart hammer in his chest. Shouyou craves touch, caresses, made doubly intense with his sensitive, ticklish skin. His cock is no better. It’s almost better to be rough with him so he doesn’t get overstimulated, but they’re _way_ past that now, beyond stimulated.

They’re at the point where please is everything. But, please is also a hard word to get past your lips when you’re so desperate you can’t think straight.

Shouyou’s voice is barely intelligible when he manages to get something out seconds later: “Pl-please, I can’t, Kou, I _can’t_ do it. Let me c-come!”

At the word sprouting from his own lips, his body reacts and he arches again, thighs flexing tight before he pants out, sobbing as he holds himself back with Bokuto’s fingers still tracing up and down his shaft.

“You wanna come?” asks Bokuto. He can’t help but egg him on. It’s habit when they’re in the bedroom to whisper constantly into the other’s ear when they make love. “How much do you need it, little ace?”

“I’m – so muuuuch, fucccck!” Shouyou gasps, abs clenching harshly under Bokuto’s hand when he wraps his whole fist around him once more. One pump, two – slow – pump…

“Yeah, and when can you come, Shou?” He twists his hand as he works him, as he scratches lightly down his pecs and over his ribs. Shouyou wails and writhes and Bokuto is _so fucking hard_ in his sweatpants, his toes curl a little into the carpet.

“Koutarou, please!”

“When?”

“When you say – oh, _please_ –”

“Right, when I say. You’re doing so good, cutie, just hold out for me, c’mon.”

“Kou, Koutarou – Kou, let me. I need to so, so, so bad!

“I know.”

Bokuto wrings his cock for a couple more seconds before he has to take his hand away so Shouyou won’t burst. He can feel the tells under his skin, in the way his cock is leaking profusely, continuously now.

“Ohhh!” Shouyou cries out before he holds his breath completely with the strain, tears leaking from his eyes, body stock-still except for his cock.

Bokuto waits, doesn’t touch his own cock that’s twitching impatiently in his pants.

Shouyou shudders, weeping a little, and squeaks out, “Kouuu, I love you…” He shakes his head, body shaking as he blinks and looks up at him. “Didn’t mean to say that,” he admits, groaning as he lifts off the seat again, his cock bobbing and stiff.

Bokuto stares at him. _“Shouyou!”_ he says, and Shouyou burbles out some sort of half-giggle that squeezes into a moan at the end. “Cutie, fuck, come here –”

There’s a weak protest of, “Can’t,” as Bokuto stands and bodily pulls Shouyou off the seat, careful of his arms looped over the back of it as he lifts him and manhandles him into his lap like he’d denied himself not two minutes ago.

“Shouyou, fuck,” Bokuto murmurs into his hair, arms squeezing him tight around his waist where he now straddles him, getting lube all over his sweatpants and t-shirt. But, Bokuto doesn’t care.

“Noooo,” Shouyou wails, shaking as Bokuto wraps him up. He’s oversensitive, on the thinnest edge before falling over the precipice, and Bokuto falls instead, looking up at his tilted, red, sweaty face.

Bokuto gets a hand around him, barely touches him, before Shouyou’s crying out in his ear.

“No!” he says. “I’ll co-uhhhhnh –”

“S’okay, cutie. Shouyou, come for me, come all over me, Shou. You deserve it.”

He doesn’t even have to work his cock, just holds it in his slick hand between their bellies, and Shouyou screams hoarsely, voice climbing higher as his body just – forgets how to function, just vibrates with pleasure as he spills, and spills, and spills over his knuckles.

“So good, Shouyou, my god. So good for me!”

Shouyou sobs with it, listening to Bokuto’s words right in his ear beneath his red curls, and comes the hardest Koutarou’s ever seen.

Shouyou’s still twitching as Bokuto wriggles to shove his pants down a little and jerk himself against Shouyou’s ass, nudging his head between Shouyou’s spread cheeks as he holds his cock in one hand and then a handful of Shouyou in the other. His fingers dig into the plush muscle of his ass and Shouyou gurgles with overstimulation at the feeling. Hands still tied behind his back Shouyou nuzzles into Bokuto’s cheek until he turns, and then he’s kissing messily, clumsily, and Bokuto groans with it.

“Cutie,” Bokuto whispers, and Shouyou twitches again, body slackening even as Bokuto works the head of his cock into Shouyou’s tight hole and fucks up into him only for a few short moments. He’s so relaxed it doesn’t take much prep at all, considering his slippery hands and the lube that’s been slipping down between Shouyou’s legs for nearly thirty minutes.

“K’tarou,” Shouyou answers. “Love –”

Bokuto grunts loudly as he shoves in one, two, three times and comes spectacularly into Shouyou’s tight heat. Curls his arms like a vice around him for a long moment as his body tenses, before slowly unwinding.

Shouyou’s face when he unties his wrists and rubs them softly, when he massages his shoulders in their messy tangle in Bokuto’s chair, is exhausted, but his smile is lovely and real when Bokuto kisses him again.

“So good for me, little ace.”

“Y’make it easy to – to wanna be good.”

Bokuto looks up at him and smiles as Shouyou’s hands sluggishly comb into his hair.

+++++

“We’ll get proper gear if you like it and want to try it again,” Bokuto says, heart beating fast. He’s trying to stay calm, but Shouyou looked so ready when they planned it out earlier in the week, so interested when Bokuto showed him his bookmarked videos so he’d know what to expect, so willing when Bokuto asked him a final time earlier in the evening if he _really_ wanted to do it. Because Bokuto _wants._ Bokuto wants to do it to Shouyou. Wants to make him feel things he’s never felt before.

“Nothing scary, right?”

“Ha. Just nice cuffs. We can get whatever color you want –”

“Orange!” he chirps, and Bokuto looks over his shoulder from his closet where he’s been sifting through his ties for that old one he never wears.

“Yeah, nice orange wrist cuffs for you.”

“Yeah!”

“If you like it,” Bokuto adds.

“I’ll like it, Koutarou. Why wouldn’t I? I like everything I do with you!”

Finding the tie, Bokuto thumbs over the silky fabric in his hands before he can look Shouyou in the eye again. Shouyou is in just his pajama pants, since Bokuto insisted they not go overboard the first time, but his cock is half-hard underneath. He presses the heel of his hand over it as Bokuto walks over, and they both glance at the desk chair Bokuto pulled out from the corner, before they look back at each other.

“It’s not going to be easy, cutie.”

Shouyou smiles and presses both palms over Bokuto’s chest where his heart is battering around his ribcage. He leans up on his tip-toes and presses a soft kiss to Bokuto’s mouth.

“It’s easy with you, I guess,” he says simply. “Easy to… easy to try. All I have to do is what you say.”

“Unless you say the –”

“The safeword, yeah, yeah. Grapefruit – yuck – I’m ready, Kou.”

“Shouyou,” Bokuto sighs, but he can’t help smiling, especially when Shouyou drops his hands to his waistband and pushes his pants off of his hips. The fabric falls to the floor, but Shouyou just stares up at Bokuto, flushed and happy.

When he’s seated in the chair, naked and jittery with excitement (especially when Bokuto ties his wrists and secures them behind him), Shouyou gusts out a breath and says, “Ready?”

Bokuto decides he’s ready for anything, with Shouyou at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
